Lancer (Fate/anomalous codes)
|master=N/A |jspirit=ロンギヌス |class=Lancer |alignment=Lawful Good |phantasm=EX |strength=E |endurance=C |agility=D |mana=E |luck=E |cskill1=Magic Resistance |cskill1value=C |cskill2= |cskill2value= |skill1= |skill1value=B |skill2= |skill2value=A |skill3= |skill3value=C- |np1=Longinus |np1target=Anti-Unit |np1rank=D++++ |np2=Penitent Protection |np2target= Anti-Unit (Self) |np2rank=A- }} |qualclasses = | height =180cm | weight =78kg | gender = Male | hairc = | eyec = | birthp =Europe | bday = | bloodt = | armament =Mantle, Spear | likes =Christianity, Perserverance | dislikes =Lions | talent =Soldiery | enemy = | imagecol = }} Lancer (ランサー, Ransā) is a Lancer-class Servant summoned during the events of Fate/anomalous codes. Profile Identity Lancer's True Name is (セイント ロンギヌス, Seinto Ronginusu), the man that pierced the side of . A man of Rome, he hailed from a village known as Lanciano, in Italy. A highly skilled young man, he was raised to join the ranks of the Roman armies, and did so with great pride. A dutiful soldier that fought magnificently in the many wars Rome found itself in, be they wars of expansion, rebellion, or subjugation. He was unassuming, and simple, caring not for the grander things in life. He was content with the role of a soldier, and he was better because of it. He excelled at fighting, particularly with a spear, and his skills were recognised by his superiors. Battle after battle saw him promoted quickly, first to a , then an , and finally a heading up his own . His was the last of his , and it was his goal to push forward until he was able to lead the primus pilii, the first unit in a cohort, that was to be made up of only the bravest soldiers in the army. To accomplish that feat, he would need the best men he could find, those not already veterans amongst the other centuriae. He did not obtain what he sought. The men he recruited were those obsessed only with personal gain. They were mighty in battle, true, but they could not care for one another. The battles they fought saw Longinus' centuria riddled with wounds. They gave as hard as they took, but injuries happened for the men in his ranks forsook each other for personal glory. Longinus himself fell victim to this and in one particularly dangerous battle, he lost his vision to the sword of his opponent. He was disgraced and mocked, treated as little more than a cripple. He did not lose his unit, by some order of miracle, but he would never obtain the fame he sought so long as he was blind. He would walk a different path, as a result of the crucifixion of Jesus. Longinus was one of the soldiers ordered to participate in the gruesome affairs, his spear in hand, he fulfilled the duty of ensuring that Jesus was dead. A mercy, he thought, for the typical method of ensuring a swift death involved snapping the legs. As his lance pierced the body of the Lord, some of his blood managed to drop onto Longinus' face instantly clearing the shadows that had long since drawn over his sight. With clarity, he declared "Indeed, this was the Son of God!". He would believe in Jesus as a direct result of this small miracle. He left the army, and cast off his roots to seek out the to be instructed in the ways of . He became a monk in Cappadocia, where he would preach the ways of the faith, only to be arrested for it. His teeth were pulled out and his tongue removed, but he continued to speak perfectly and managed to get out of captivity long enough to destroy several idols in front of the local governor, spirits released by this vandalism cast a curse of blindness upon the governor. This sparked his own execution, a beheading which Longinus went to gladly. As he was beheaded his blood sprayed outward, catching the governor's eyes, and just as Jesus had done with him, the blood of Longinus cured the governor of his curse. After his death, Longinus' corpse was cast off into a cave where he would become food for a lion that had made its den within, but it never ate him. Instead it mauled his body, and each morning, it would reconstitute itself, even bringing Longinus back to life. It could be seen as divine punishment, an act of brutality that would be continued until the end of time, but Longinus looked upon it as his repentance for his own sins, and took to this fate with open arms. Appearance Lancer has the appearance of a relatively young man, not a child, but not truly an adult either. It is said to be a reflection of the fact that the world at large knows little of his physical identity, as such he manifests in a form that is not wholly youthful or old, not boy or man, but somewhere in between. He has a head of brown hair, cut short but left scruffed and messy. He possesses emerald green eyes as well. He dons an armour of silver atop blue underclothes, in addition to a blue and gold marked sash. The design is clearly not Roman as his origins would have indicated, and he states that this is a result of Christianity's influence, that his armour represents its spread to all the corners of the globe, carrying with it the cultural influences of a variety of smiths. Its lack of Roman-styled ornamentation expresses his detachment from his role as a member of the Roman army. Personality Lancer is a straight laced warrior, with a large attachment to various ideals and principals rooted in Christianity and ancient rules of warfare. He is kind and gentle, and greatly believes in justice, as such he tends to be easy to be around, so long as one happens to be clear of sin. He has no small amount of pride in his capabilities as a fighter, and relishes an opportunity to put his skills to the test. He realises that he is one of the less capable beings to possibly have been summoned by the Grail, but is excited to fight those of legend to see how he would fare. It is a passive reminiscence of his old life's dream, to see the kinds of men and women he could possibly have called comrades if times were different. It is this small passion that inspires him to fight, for as a man who accepted his fate in repentance, Lancer has no wish to make of the Holy Grail. Embodying the traits one would expect of a saint, he is virtuous, kind, and celibate. He leads a lifestyle of health and rigor, focused on enjoying the "little things". He has a deep interest in military history and the study of different kinds of military, seeing how each country had its own expertise and how the advancement of technology changed things. Knowing no wish of his own, Lancer is best described as a man who will accept any cause, assuming his master seeks a positive wish in good faith, he will give it his all to see that wish granted. He dislikes killing, especially innocents, and even , as such he will refuse orders to do so, forcing a to be used in such an instance, though his relationship with his Master would sour immediately at that point. Roles Fate/anomalous codes Abilities Having no wish to make of the Holy Grail, and possessing the attributes of a Saint, Lancer may also be summoned under the -class. As a Saint, his identity is essentially immortalised as the "truth", he can never be summoned as another aspect of himself such as those by the mud of the Holy Grail. Lancer's weapon is a Lancea (ランセーア, Ranseiia), a form of Roman short spear, physically it is little more than an ordinary weapon, but within the eyes of mortals it has become the blade of purest legend. It is a holy spear with the properties of a conceptual weapon. Its physical form does not matter, for the appearance of the Lance of Longinus has been claimed by many sources for hundreds of years, and as such, any spear that Lancer takes hold of will become his lancea. The form is unassuming and simplistic, but it gains an inherent holy quality that washes away all doubt. Anyone who sets their eyes upon the blade in Lancer's hands will come to realise that this is the very weapon used to pierce the side of Jesus, a weapon that harmed the Son, the Father, and the Holy Ghost. The weapon is the source of one of Lancer's two s which possesses a power that far outstrips his own as a Servant, for this fact he is considered "the most useless Servant with the most useful Tool". As a weapon that is instantly recognisable to anyone, it is usually concealed within a of Lancer's own making, a construction owed to his skill as a Saint. Trapped in cloth as it is, the weapon is rendered effectively blunt unless unleashed, further limiting Lancer's effect in battle. As he is not known for his ability to deal with the realm of the mystical in his life, Lancer is only afforded resistance to magic through his class, at a rank that is lower than average. His skills are all predominately connected with that of the Ruler-class, and would he would receive bonuses to their effect in that role. As Lancer, he is gifted with a heightened form of sixth sense in regards to his goals. It is a form of insight into God's plan, and allows him to perceive the best route to achieve what he desires in the current moment. His low rank only allows him insight into that which is within his immediate vicinity, and he is further hindered by an inability to explain how it works. Lancer is simply afflicted with an instinctual feeling towards something and is compelled to act upon that instinct. As someone immortalised as a Saint, he also possesses a high rank in its equivalent skill. Of its effects, he is blessed with the ability to produce a shroud. Those he makes are of incredibly high quality and possess the effect of "blunting swords", which prevents his weapon from cutting people whilst wrapped in it, likewise it would grant similar protection to anyone else he was willing to bestow his shroud upon. Lastly, he possesses the means to discern the status of other Servants within one rank of the actual ability (i.e: He can see A-rank Luck as A, B, or C) as well their true name. He possesses no geographical bonuses in any cultural sphere in the world, for though he is well known, he is generally considered a foot note. Little is known of him as a person or his abilities, but his name does not fade from history. He is remembered for little more than his role, his punishment, and his blade which is far more divine a symbol than he. Enshrined as a martyr, he is acknowledged around the world but it does little more than allow his meager statistics to be set in stone, never gaining an advantage or a negative effect in the process. A potent Master could very well raise his stats to acceptable levels, but his luck would have this be a twist of irony at best. His second Noble Phantasm provides him an incredible boon in battle, but it is a one-sided curse that becomes more of a hindrance than a help if he takes too much damage. Truly, he is a lamentable Servant to be stuck with.